


Grimm armour testing

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [10]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Spoilers, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: (spoilers towards RWBY volume 7) the colonel of atlas decides to use Team RWBY to rest his new Grimm battle armour
Series: who killed team cordium [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	Grimm armour testing

Team RWBY and Team JNR had just finished with their training with the atlas spec ops they were about to head out when suddenly the lights turned off, and a loud laugh could be heard soon the lights came back on showing some pink spotlights on a man but not just any man it was the colonel himself.

“Good evening, ladies gentlemen and all other configurations of being my name is William J. Barnum, and you aren’t quite done your training yet oh no no! I have one last test for you tonight, a little personal passion project I’d like to introduce you to the prototype for the Grimm Brand of atlas armour.”

soon enough, a loud roar could be heard and came running across the walls, jumped in fluffy the beowolf wearing a suit of armour with pink stripes on it.

“Beowolf edition, of course! However, a goliath and Ursa prototype will be built soon now prepare and be gentle wouldn’t want fluffy getting to hurt unless the armour works as functioned! I CALL UPON TEAM RWBY FOR THE FIRST BIT OF TESTS THE REST OF YOU MAY LEAVE OR WATCH!”

He chuckled gently, and his eyes flashed pink as he pointed forward his voice getting loud as he whipped the ground.

“FIGHT!”

Everyone was confused at first, but the ones who didn’t need to fight decided to sit and watch meanwhile Fluffy charged towards them ruby dodged the slash.

But suddenly was hit from behind, sending her flying fluffy then ran towards her full sprint forward this lead to Weiss jumping in and sending him flying into the wall using one of her glyphs he yelped a bit before shaking his head and getting up.

This didn’t stop the Beowolf. However, it waited and looked at William for orders. William used some sign language and gave him orders as a way not to let the team know what the Grimm’s next move would be.

Quickly Fluffy then climbed up the wall digging his claws inside and going to the roof. Yang decided to jump up to him using her weapons to send herself into the air; this was the Grimms chance Fluffy did a cannonball and slammed both her and him into the ground.

He then picked her up and spun her around as fast as he could. William activated the jetpacks, which made them both spin around very fast before Fluffy let go hopped into the air and then slammed her into the ground.

After that, Blake sent her weapon Fluffy way, grabbing onto one of the shoulder pads and dragged him her way while Weiss slashed at him sending him into the ground. Ruby had gotten up at this point and used her semblance to get too Fluffy and slash at him from behind.

Fluffy’s armour soon flashed red, and William whistled out loudly, which caused Fluffy to go back to William after this, William looked at his scroll. Fluffy’s health was low time to put the armour to the real test. William pressed some buttons on his scroll. Soon the armour injected needles into the Grimm and William watched as Fluffy’s health bar went back up to the full he then grunted in pain coughing a bit.

“Aura, transfer a success! wonderful, the next step is to use the same tech they used in Penny to be able to create a fake soul to inhabit the armour so Fluffy’s armour can have its own aura to inject into Fluffy when he’s in combat.”

William smiled softly and walked over to the girls.

“Good job ladies, the first test with a nonholographic test subject was a success, but that is just one part of the armour, and it’s used we have gotten to work. We also need to make sure this will work for the rest of my Grimm.

and to make sure not many adjustments will be needed along with that the aura generation mechanism if all goes well, Fluffy can properly join me in battle when it’s needed!”

Weiss was the first one to speak up, “Mr. colonel, if I may, aren’t you worried that someone could steal your armour and use it on ordinary Grimm?”

William rubbed his chin. She did bring up a good point, but he made sure nothing like that could happen.

“NOT TO WORRY MISS SCHNEE! I made plans for that situation. They would need a voice recording of both me and…”

he stopped looking away as some pink bubbles floated into the air he then turned back and smiled.

“they would need an audio recording which I have the only copy of which is me and someone special saying I love you to each other the tests for that feature have all been figured out.

If anyone attempts anything with the wrong voice code, the armour will self explode as for the blueprints? I keep them in a hidden place only I know about no one else once the building is done for the day I take away the diagrams and hide them again.”

Weiss nodded and smiled gently before holding out her arms.

“permission for a hug, sir?”

He smiled and held her close, patting her on the back “why you don’t need to ask for permission a hug from you and your sister is always a pleasure you and the belladonnas are like family to me.” 

They hugged for a few moments before Weiss, and the rest of the team headed off to get something to eat all expect Blake William didn’t notice at first he just went to Fluffy and played the recording and had some guards take away the armour.

“alright Fluffy, you can go now do whatever you like you big rascal” he booped him on the nose, and the big beast ran off, and then William sighed gently before turning around, almost bumping into Blake.

“Oh! miss Belladonna, shouldn’t you be with your friends?”

Blake sighed gently and rubbed her arm before hugging him and gently crying, holding him close.

“It’s good to see you again, William I am so sorry about what happened to her, but just know HE paid the price, but I don’t wish to talk about it.”

William softly cried as his eyes glowed pink his tears were pink, but he didn’t activate his semblance.

“No need to tell me more I am just glad your safe and you’re happy as long as you did what you thought was right, that is all that matters Blake well I should be going send your friend ruby my way, later on, I’ll help her deal with that pink hair of hers dye can go a long way but only if you use it right.”

he let go and was about to leave, but Blake said something before he did 

“I’ll be sure to do that, and she’d be happy your wearing her weapon William you’re honouring her memory she’d be proud of us both”

William smiled and soon went back to his office, “thank you, Blake.”


End file.
